I'll Be There For You
by PeachGumDrop
Summary: Bubbline Yuri Smuty. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum Love Read & Review and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Why can't I just go talk to her...? It's perfectly normal of me to wanna go an pay her a visit, right? Yet I just can't seem to just float on in her room. Maybe it's cause its just past midnight...but what should that matter? I can hear her working she's always had that cute nedry thing about her. It's so unbelievably adorable! I myself care nothing for her crazy science, but when she sets her mind on something an she's all into it till the final outcome it's just to cute. I can't believe I'm out here thinking about her when I could oh-so-easily slip in quiet as the wind and watch her in all her beauty. Yes! I will, now to move in quiet like a- "Ahh Marcy..."

What was that? Was that bonnie? Did she somehow notice me out here? I slowly poked my head into the window hidden in the dark, I nearly gasped out loud seeing her. Bonnie layed out on the large oversized bed, panties down legs spread open just the right amount. My face already heating up as my eyes begin to wonder up over bonnies slender light pink form, seeing my favorite band shirt half covering her large bare chest. I could barely stop myself from slowly creeping in, invisible not to alert the pink beauty as her fingers further massaged and teased her dripping sex. I could feel the heat in my own pants begin to stir, my mind felt like it was going completly blank seeing bonnie so exposed and naughty. I could hear her breathing hitch an gasp, as I heard not mistaken, my name being called again. I slowly hovered infront of her bed to see a full view of her fingers sliding up and around her soft bud of nervs, not yet sliding her slim finger in her dripping sex. I shivered as she removed one hand and rose it to pinch and rub her nipple. I let out a semi-hearable sigh with a whispered, "Bonnie" I froze in my spot as bonnie stopped her motioning and looked up pulling her pink sheet over her exposed body.

"Is anyone there?" I kept in one spot trying my hardest to ignore the still tingling sensation in my pants, all the while trying to hold all noise even my breath from escaping my lips. Bonnie's eyes wondered the room in search of the one who she heard and found nothing. I watched her pull my rock band tshirt over her chest in the proccess of getting up and heading to the bathroom. I took her leave as an escape. Gliding out the window and toward my home in the cave. I cant believe what just happened...she called my name out while touching herself...glob im so dumb I shouldn't of stayed so long! No I shouldn't of even went in! GLOB! I hope she didn't notice me at all.

Well that's all for now, I hope to be able to post a new chapter on Christmas and New Years but we shall see how that goes. Remember R &amp; R please it means alot. Bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope I can see her tomorrow without acting all crazy suspicious an junk. But she called my name while doing such things I just...glob I can't get that image outta my head! I floated down to my house going straight up into my room not being able to control my thoughts. I just lay floating above my bed hands behind my head thinking of her. She looked so beautiful with the bit of sweat on her, her bodys movements to her touch were amazing. She had arched slightly giving me such a perfect view, the way her breathing steadily rasied and fell to her wondering hands. I couldn't keep my eyes open I could feel myself slipping into my own thoughts as I fell asleep.

I woke to my dark room, curtains closed no light shining in. I floated to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, got a change of clothes as I heard my phone buzz. One new message, from bonnibel. I smiled but then the image popped into my head, her voice calling me in pleasure. I shock off the image an read the text, 'Hey marcy, I was wondering if you were free today would you like to help me out with one of my experiments?' My mind wondering to all the other emperiments she had tested on me. Most involving some strange syrum which would be used to help her candy people, usually ending up with me and some crazy color change or my body morphed anything but what she wanted the end outcome to be. I sighed to myself an texted back, 'Sure thing Bon I'll be over in about 10 mins.' I put my phone away and almost immediately got a reply, 'No need I'm already at your house come let me in! :)' I floated down staires quickly to let the pink girl hidden behind the locked door in, flicked the lock and opened the door my eyes locked on the pink beauty before me.

"Hey Marcy, sorry for coming over so unexpectedly I just really need this tested out as soon as possible. I believe I have figured out how to change one from there normal mind state to have inproved brain activity, like being smarter or more alert and what not. If this works it'll be a huge advantage for my Banana Gaurds." She walked past me into my living room setting all her things down on my table as I closed and locked the door again. "So bonnie how am I gonna be taking this crazy mind enhancer stuff?" I floated over and sat next to her an she began unpacking all her little tubes and strange liquids.

"Well I made it to taste sweet, just had to add some sugar for the candy peoples liking, but you can take it by mouth. Is that alright?" She asked me with wondering eyes as if I could say no to her in her cute little nerdy glasses. "Of course that's prolly the better way." She began mixing a couple of her tubes into one larger tube before giving it one last stir as she handed it over to me. "It's effects should work in just a couple minutes." She handed my the light green liquid. I looked it up and down an then back to her to see her smiling, I smiled back and took all the liquid down my throat I could taste the sweetness I couldn't help but guess that's what her light pink lips would taste like. I gave the empty tube back an she set it back into her kit as she held her note pad and pen watching over me with bright eyes. I locked eyes with her as I moved in closer my eyes feeling heavy, her scent drawing me in. Leaning in i kissed her lips softly, slight shock in her eyes.

Ok ok thats all for today I will try an update every other day, HOPEFULLY every other day, I hope you enjoy an please R&amp;R I'd really appreciate it. Bye guys ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for taking notice to my little fanfics, I hope you enjoy. ^_^

I felt bonnie place her hands on my shoulder an hesitantly push me off breaking the kiss intaking a deep breath blushing brightly, my now slightly a gap. I stared at her I felt light headed as I looked on a plain expression on my face, I sat there quietly as my mind started to go blank. I can smell her sweet bubblegum scent so strongly it's maddening how good she smelt. Her blushing while she quietly wrote down a few scribbles then looked back up.

"H-how do you feel Marcy?" Her voice so calming and sweet I could only stare at her in all her beauty mesmerized as she locked eyes to try to figure me out. "I-I...I feel hot..." She quickly wrote down and continued on her questions as I stared, my mouth slightly a gap. "Do you have any headaches or pains?" I slowly shook my head no. "Do you feel any physical changes?" I again shook my head trying ignore this heat rising in my stomach. "I...Bonnie...please.." I lost my will to keep my eyes open I felt my body on fire as I blacked out.

"Ma...Marcy...can you hear me?" My eyes slowly shuttered open, my vision slightly blurred. "Marcy you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" I looked up an saw the pink beauty standing above me as my eyes couldn't help but land on her chest in her V neck sweater. I blushed slightly as I leaned up on my arms feeling something soft under my hand making me wince in slightly pain. Sittin up quickly I stood up and turned to look down an didnt see anything on the large pink bed. "Marcy calm down you shouldnt move so quickly, you still havent seen the affects-" I looked at her as she covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"What do you mean bonnie?" I ran over to her mirror and gasped.

"Bonnie! Come on why would you give me these dumb little ears an...an this tail too! Oh my glob bonnie what am I gonna do I can't go outside like this!" She walked over to me give me a light reasureing hug. "Marcy please calm down, I'm sure it'll be fine, I myself think you look really cute." She giggled as she rubbed my pointed cat ear slowly giving me a little chill and a low sigh from myself . "Ok...I'll calm down but when is this gonna ware off?" She let go of me an walked over to her desk doing a few calculations. "About a week, maybe less if youre lucky. You are a vampire demon, it'll probably help break down the syrum faster. But if you are so worried about your looks you are more then welcome to stay here with me. Oh and by the way you have kitty cat whiskers on your cheeks hardly see able."

"Yeah thanks bon, I can see them now, it's cool if I just tag along with you though? Being all cooped up in this one room will make me mad." I floated over to her as she remained at her desk. "So...what are you gonna be doing bonnie? Cause being here doesnt seem like a whole lot of fun." I floated onto my back waving my leg back an forther. "Well I suppose I could acompany you today, what would fun be in your definition?" I grabbed her arms wrapping them around my neck pulling her on my back. "Whatever catches my attention!" I flew out the window my hands firmly against her tighs holding her up, getting a slight squeal at the sudden feeling.

Ok ok I'm done, I am very sorry I tried to update on the 23 but my internet was done, so hopefully I'll see in two days. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

"So bon while we are checking out the scene for some fun, could you tell me what happened after you gave me that syrum stuff? I kinda blacked out I guess I don't remember anything." I flew down toward the tree tops looking around for something fun to do I spotted some fluffy people playing ball, a snail riding aroumd on a leaf. Nothing really fun going on. I felt bonnie tighten her grip around my neck from behind me.

"W-well nothing really you were in a dazzed state, you weren't speaking much, and you passed out after a minute or two after taking the inhancer. That's about it though..." I could feel her hide into the back of my neck, something was wrong. Did I do something to bother her before I passed out? I hope not I wouldn't be able to deal with hurting her I'd have to leave. I'd have to run away an hide from her again I don't want that she'll hate me-"Marcy are you ok? You are kinda holding me a little tight." I felt I was holding her legs to tight I loosened my grip blushing. "Uh no I'm fine sorry my mind was wondering, I'll be more careful don't worry."

"It's ok Marcy I know you mean well, you are making sure I don't fall." She giggled and I couldn't help but feel happy a smile crept on my face. I flew a couple more minutes not seeing any fun till I saw Fin, and Jakke, going toward the tree house, beemo following close behind. "Hey bonnie, there's Fin, Jake an Beemo. You wanna see if they can hang for a while?" She looked down. "Sure, lets go." She held me tightly as I flew down toward the trio.

"Hey dudes what's up?" Bonnie asked juming off my back as we landed. "Hey pb, not much we are just getting home about to eat some stuff and maybe watch one of these old vhs tapes we found. Wanna join us?" I walked over giving his head a pat as he looked at me in confusion. "Sure guys we are free, come on bon. Oh and I see you looking at my tail an ears, bonnie did some experiment and now I got cat ears an tail." I walked over an held her hand pulling her in behind me. She smiled at me as I grabbed her picking her up bridal style an floated over to the semi-large couch sitting her down placing the pink beauty down softly. I could see the blush as I let her go, I stayed floated next to her on my back, leg swaying slowly.

"So guys what movie would you like to watch, we have of uh Lady and The Tramp, The Princess Bride, Beauty and The Beast, and one other one I can't read to well uh here check it out Jake." Fin throw over the tape to Jake who caught and stretched out his body to sit down on the other end of the couch quickly. "I think it says Titan something dude, I can't see the rest of the letters." He stretched his arm out giving it back to Fin who shrugged it off held out the tapes. "Well guess those are the picks, which would you like?" I floated over and taped on Titan, floating back to my place next to bonnie who was examining the tapes placed in front of her. "I think Titan would be a great tape to inspect an learn from, why did you pick it marcy?" I smirked, "Cause Titan sounds like there will be some huge titan fights going on." I laughed and she slapped my arm playfully.

"I pick Lady and The Tramp, cause it's got lady's name in it." He laughed out holding a large bowl of butter popcorn. "Well I think I'll go with the lady's on this one, I pick Titan too. Sorry Jake it looks like you are out numbered." Fin leaned over to beemo and pushed in the tape starting beemo up. Fin walked over the the couch an sat down next to princess bubblegum who scooted over slightly. The commercials played on and I saw how uncomfortable bonnie felt being so close to fin who awkwardly would stare at her then turn away. Not being able to bear this horrible sight I floated down infront of fin. "Hey dude you mind scooting a little bit, just a little." He nodded and scooted toward bonnie again. "No dude that way toward Jake I wanna sit here too." He looked at me a hint of sadness in his eyes as he scooted over in Jakes direction. I smiled and floated down enough to be right next to bonnie then I grabbed her pulling her ontop of my lap as I laid out in the two spaces floating above them. I could see the slight surprise in her eyes as I looked up an winked playfully at her, she smiled giving me the feeling I helped her out. Fine an Jake both looked then continued watching till the movie began.

Turned out the movie was called Titanic, I guess it was about this one guy on the poor side but loved to travel the world with his love to sketch. He won these tickets to get on a huge boat in a card game. I started to lose track of what was happening till the part were he was out with this pretty girl he met, they were partying down in the ship. I lost track again untill they were together running from some cop like guy, they hide in a car or something an they ended up going at it. I blushed as Jake covered Fin's eyes an ears, I looked to bonnie hoping she wouldn't notice. The image once again sprung into my head of her doing dirty things while moaning my name. I quickly tried to shake it off as she looked down at me also a light blush on her beautiful pink face. I turned away still trying to watch the movie not being able to control my thoughts. This movie went on with few problems from the others like not enough popcorn or the awkward shift in my lap.

It came to a sad ending, the boy sacrificing himself letting his love stay afloat on a door as he floated down the freezing water, ship sinking to the bottom of a ocean. I looked around to the other three Jake had tears in his eyes, Fin looked sad, but bonnie, she was smiling. I couldn't guess of why she might be smiling about such a sad thing, her lover dying in freezing water. Then I saw the stray tear, only one. She immediately wiped away her tear, I leaned up an hugged her. Holding her felt so right, the warmth from her body made me feel so safe. On instinct my eyes closed and my tail began sway steadily. My head felt fuzzed as I held her tighter. I could hear her breathing, my head pressed against her soft chest. I was brought back to reality by bonnie hugging me back petting my head and rubbing my ear.

"Bon?" I looked up as she continued to rub my ears making my insides stir. I blushed as she simply smiled down at me. "Uh well since this movie is over I'm gonna held out. You guys enjoy your hug session. Im gonna go see lady, probably spend the night there. See you guys." With that Jake stretch to the door exiting leaving me, Fin and Bonnie.

Fin looking around thinking about who knows what. "Im gonna head out too, Jake will be back tomorrow but y'all are welcome to spend the night if you'd like." He climed up his ladder to get his backpack. He ran out the door screaming 'Adventure'. It left me an bonnie, still on my lap I lifted up her up blushing slightly and set her down breaking the hug. "U-uh so um do you just wanna chill here or go back out an check if we can find something fun to do?" She pulled me down from floated and sat me next to her, locking my arm with hers. "I would like to stay, we can watch some more of those old movies." I smiled as beemo took out the tape and put in another one, we sat there holding each other as the next tape was put in and began.

Ok ok, so I made this one pretty long, i had to make up for the inconsistent updates lol I do enjoy the reviews and I'm glad people fav and alert the story it meams people obliviously wanna read more. Thank you for the support do continue to R&amp;R i love it ^_^ thank you very much. If there are any suggestions or anythin youd like to see or anything at all please do message me tell me I do read all messages and i do just snjoy the chats, hmu anytime. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Another quick chap, hope you all enjoy I do enjoy the feedback an your pms. Remember any suggestions or something you wanna see don't feel shy, just tell me. With that said I give you the next chap, enjoy. ^_^

I sat there, I could tell her being so close to me made me heat up like crazy. Just her scent drove me mad, my tail swaying slowly as we watched the next movie. I think it was the Beauty and The Beast. I dont know I haven't been paying attention, I can hardly take my eyes off the pink beauty sitting cuddled against me. Her bubblegum hair pressing into my shoulder. I had managed to slip my arm around her shoulder in all the movement to be comfortable. I couldn't help but glance to my left to see her watchin so calmly. She placed her hand on my leg, making me blush harder at the sudden contact. I can't really say why but everything she did made me feel so warm an fuzzy inside.

I was brought back by the sudden soft voice she made. "Marcy, are you ok? You've been acting a bit off today. Is it cause it's been just you and me?" I looked away back at the movie. "W-well...I wouldn't say that but...well I really don't know I think maybe that syrum stuff really did mess with my head. It's all been a bit fuzzy but I feel ok, like I don't think I got smarter or whatever but something did change about me. I just can't find the words to explain it I guess." I looked down feeling her lean up off my shoulder, she sat up on her knees facing toward me. I tried my best to keep my eyes off her, looking at the movie or back to the ground. Scratching the back of my head. "Marcy you know if anything is bothering you we could go to my lab and run some test an try to fix it." She grabbed onto my hands tugging them toward her chest. Giving me a reasureing smile, I looked up and instantly my eyes locked with hers.

I got lost staring into her beautiful orbs, my mind was feeling fuzzy again. Without any further thoughts I leaned up and kissed her. I closed my eyes and pushed her down on the couch. I could feel her hand on my shoulders but she didn't push me off, she snaked her arms around my neck pulling me down further. Her lips were so soft against mine I could taste how sweet she was, I licked at her lips as she opened her mouth letting my tongue explore her mouth. Our tongues touched and played while my hands run down her body feeling on her soft curves. She ran her hand threw my hair till she hit my cat ear an again began to rub it. My eyes shot open and I jumped off her floating back.

"I-I...I'm so sorry bonnie, I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!" I floated down an stood there my back against the wall looking at her as she lifted herself up on the couch. She had her legs slightly parted, her eyes looked confused but all she did was sit up, and fix her sweater. "Marceline can you please come here?" I looked at her as I hesitantly walked over to her sitting on the far end of the couch. "Marcy, can you tell me what that was?" She looked at me completely straight faced, I couldn't tell what to do I fiddled with my fingers looking back down. "I..I don't know bonnie...I just felt light headed and...I just kissed you.." She didn't change expression but looked down thinking, I stood not being able to sit still in that silence. "Look im sorry bonnie I really didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me, I just had this urge to...to kiss you...I get if your mad. Just please dont shut me out again I really don't want to have to leave and be alone again..." I had began pacing back and forth not knowing how she could sit threw something like this.

"Marcy, do you like me?" I stopped immediately not being able to move as I looked at her, her eyes meeting mine as I stood silently. She stood up and walked over to me, standing only a few inches away I could smell her sweetness again. I couldn't get the words to come out I just blinked at her blushing stupidly. "Marcy?" Her eyes looked at me as if she could see threw me. I was finally able to move and hug her close to me, a few stray tears slowly falling down. "Yes...yes I do.." My tears fell as I felt her hug me back. She pulled back enough to look at me face to face again. "Marcy I like you too." She leaned up and kissed me softly before pulling back and she held me tightly. My legs feeling as if they would give out on me I began floating. She held me close despite the floating. She held me till my tears stopped, me taking in all that was just said letting it sink in. I whipped my tears off still holding the pink beauty tightly.

"Bonnie does that mean...that you'd maybe..even love me?.." My words unsteady as I spoke. She pulled back again nodding to me with a bright smile. My heart skipped a beat as she did so, I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't really know what to do next, I thought I should probably go an sit down with her and talk this out but being here in her arms just felt so muh better. "Marcy since we both love each other, don't you think that means something should probably happen?" I blushed deeply as she said those words to me. "Uh well yes, but do you think that'll be ok?..."

My mind wondering, I thought what if we took this to the next level and did become a couple. Would it cause problems for her in the candy kingdom? Tons of things made me scared but then happy cause I'd have the pink beauty I had loved for so long, "Marcy anything is ok if I have you there by my side, helping me threw it all. I love you." Her beautiful smile and the sparkle in her eyes made me feel so at ease. "I love you too bonnie, more then anything in this crazy life. With that said, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I stood there infront of her, no longer floating as I held her hands smiling at her. "Yes of course marcy, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" She jumped into my arms holding onto me so tightly it felt so good, I hugged her waist as I leaned down to kiss her softly.

She was so soft against my body I could stay like this forever. I picked her up floating up to the top second floor, she saw this an broke the kiss. "Marcy what are you doing up here? We shouldn't be in their room." She looked around quickly before I set her down, jumping into Fin's fur blanketed bed. "Marcy come one we shouldn't be up here." She walked over to me, my eyes closed laying still till she was close enough. I pulled her into the small bed hugging her close. "Come on bonnie, he won't mind he's out doing his own thing. Jake's out with Lady. It's fine it'll be fine." I rolled onto my back pulling her just enough to be snuggled half ontop me. "If we get in trouble for being up here you are taking all the blame." She smiled an laid her head on my chest playing with my shirt button. "Alright fair enough but bonnie, you know I'm just wondering. Are you sure everyone will be cool with this when they find out?" She continued to fiddle with me shirt buttons. "Well I doubt anyone would really oppose their princess' choice to be in a relationship. Weather it's with a boy or a girl they should all be glad I actually found someone. They know how I am with the suiters." She leaned up over me, one arm on each side of me, her leg was placed right between mine. I could feel myself blushing as she hovered over me. "Besides, I think that you are far more capable. You know being the Vampire Queen." She giggled so sweetly as she leaned down next to my ear and kissed my neck softly.

Ok I have to stop there for now, I have to try an fix all my little mistakes and edits so I leave you here. There will be lemon there next chapter soooooo you are warned lol I know I didn't warn you all when I first posted it and all but it would of ruined it. Bye I hope you enjoy, R&amp;R I appreciate the reviews and pms. ^_^ bye


	6. Chapter 6

I looked away sighing softly as I leaned further back, enjoying the softness of her lips. Her scent alone is driving me mad, her lips plastered to my neck sucking an licking. I grabbed her by the waist pulled her down on top of me hugging her tightly as she cuddled into the crock of my neck. I could feel her arms snake around my neck. Her slow steady breathing making all my worry and fear fade away, I just wanted to lay here and never let go.

Her soft kisses to my neck, then my jaw, an then my lips, her soft soft lips. They were so sweet and I couldn't get enough of her! I made a slightly shift in our position an she now was straddling me, planting kisses on me. I took this chance an licked her lips, pressing my forked tongue in her mouth. The taste of her sweet mouth made me so dizzy. She had her hand running threw my locks running over my as she fiddled with my buttons, I could feel one by one coming open.

I blushed an felt up her waist. Running my hands up her sweater as we continued to kiss an play our tongues lightly teasing each others. I could feel her bare back, no bra, I thought to myself how she'd keep her breast from bouncing or showing threw. I shook the thought off as I slowly pulled back breaking our heated kiss. "Bonnie is this ok?" I couldn't take this crazy burning sensation in my pants. "I...yes Marcy, it's ok please let's keep going." She had a bright blush on her face as she looked me in the eyes, nodding as she kissed me again.

My mind went blank with lust. I flipped positions, I pulled her sweater up over her head gently. I laid her down kissing her deeply as I grabbed her now perky nipple, slowly teasing the sensitive bud of nerve. I licked down her neck, teasing her as I bit down. Not puncturing the light pink beauty's skin. I licked down her jaw an her neck. I stopped to suck at her neck, leaving a bright red mark. I looked up at her, her eyes shut as her mouth gaped slightly open.

Her breathing getting heavier. "Don't hold back Bonnie." I licked down her stomach, continuing to tease her now hard nipple. Rubbing them as I groped her chest. "Ahh, Marcy don't tease me..." I smiled up at her, her eyes practically begging me to take her. I stopped at the seem of her jeans, letting go of her pert nipple. I slowly pulled down the zipper as I gently kissed her body. She stared down at me with such a look I hadn't seen in her ever. Her breathing was quickened, her chest heaving as I tugged her pants slowly down her slender frame. I could only imagine what bonnie would taste like, my head was spinning as I tugged her pants down her waist.

"Hey PB, Marceline? Where are you guys at?" My head shot up, I looked up and saw the distress in her face as she jumped up off the bed. I grabbed her sweater tossing it to her as I fixed my shirt hoping Fin didn't come up at that moment. She pulled her clothes on and fixed her hair as I grabbed her an floated down to the first floor. "Don't say a word." She threatened sternly.

I nodded an gave her a quick kiss as I floated down an landed in front of him. "Oh hey PB, Marceline, what were you guys doing up there?" He threw his backpack down on the couch. "Oh nothing nothing, just looking around the old house. Giving Bonnie a tour of what used to be in here when I lived here." I let her go as she sat down, I began floating around the room trying to act normal. "Ooh cool beans Marcy, well I had to come back home. Flame Princess is a bit busy with her kingdom, so I figured I'd leave her be an come chill with you guys."

I looked from Fin to Bonnie I saw her blush lightly as she rubbed her legs together. I could tell she was still in the mood that got ruined just a few seconds ago. "Yes indeed, um w-would you like to watch another movie Fin?" Bonnie spoke shakily as she squirmed in her seat. I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she had looked as she laid there breathing heavy, her eyes wanting me, her whole body make me heat up just the thought of all of it. If we hadn't be interpreted by this guy.

"Yeah sure PB, which one you guys wanna watch?" Fin started to shift threw movies as I floated to Bonnie and scooped her up cuddling her in my lap facing opposite of fine, her legs sway slightly off my lap. "What ever you'd like Fin." I gave her another quick kiss as he turned away from us to pop in a tape, she glared at me with a bright blush on her face. I smiled at her sticking my tongue out as I laid my hand on her lap, slowly running it up her leg. "Marcy..." She quietly whispered to me laying her head down on my shoulder as I turned to see Fin sitting down as the movie started.

He stared forward not minding her in my lap once again. She blushed as she nuzzled into my neck as I ran my fingers up her inner thigh, lightly brushing against her threw her jeans. "Are you wet bonnie?" I quietly whispered into her ear before I licked it, making sure Fin didn't hear. She closed her eyes as I rubbed her sex threw her pants harder. She grabbed my hands stopping me in my place. "No Marcy, please not in front of Fin.." She spoke quietly but seriously. I looked at her, then to Fin to make sure he wasn't looking then back to her an kissed her deeply trying not to give it away. "Ok Bonnie it can wait." I hugged her close letting my tail sway as the movie began letting her lay on me once again.

Ok guys, I'm sorry if this is bad...cause I am sure it was. It just wasn't what I wanted or I imagined I guess, but please honest opinions are appreciated so just R&amp;R and hopefully I can get another chapter out in a couple of days so look out for that. I hope you guys enjoy even if it wasn't what I expected. If you have any questions, or wanna talk, PM me or ask for my KIK. Id be happy to chat an get to know you guys a bit. Bye ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here again with another chapter, things are ok, I mean in my life things still suck. But I guess it can't be much worse right? Anyways I've had a bit more time to myself an I'm really looking forward to being more on top of updating, I've fixed a lot of my other chapters on my negima stories, as well as on here so I'm looking for ideas an stuff, have any feel free to pm me or even ask for my kik username. Anyways here you go ^.^

Chapter 7:

The movie seemed to drag on, with me an Bonnie sitting right on my lap it made it worth while to be here. I don't even know what that movie was about anymore I wasn't even paying attention to it, just to the light pink beauty on top my lap. She seemed pretty into the movie I guess, I couldn't seem to get how sexy she was just a little while ago outta my head. I almost didn't wanna stop with how amazingly cute she was her face buried in my neck, her legs spread just enough for me to feel her warmth threw her jeans. Glob it really is driving me mad! Why did Fin have to come back so early? Couldn't he have just I don't know chilled outside and fight or something?

My mind just can't seem to stay on how annoyed I am of Fin coming back so quickly. But how beautiful bonnie looked when she didn't even need to try. Her natural plush soft pink body was far more then just beautiful, it's just pure sexy. Wait...should I tell her I saw her...the other night? Would she be upset if she knew? We are dating now though, she shouldn't be upset I didn't stay there and watch her or anything...

Geez what do I do? I really hope she doesn't get mad at me for watching a little bit of her touching herself...I love her so much. I'd hate myself if I were to lose her over something so stupid...like being a perv and peaking in on her.

"Hey Marcaline, BP, I'm gonna go head to sleep its getting a little late. If you guys would like to stay here you could use the couch, it's pretty big and I can bring some blankets and pillows." With that he got up and I was brought back to reality as he went to get the blankets and pillows for us. "Yeah staying here would be fun right Marcy?" She shifted in my lap and I floated down sitting on the couch.

"Yeah sure it'd be fun. Which end of the couch would you like? Left or right side?" I said as I scooted her off my lap, standing in front of her my hand held to her. She looked around to see if Fin was still down here with us. "I'd rather be on which ever side you're on, next to you or on you would be nice." I couldn't help but heat up some at her bold words, my mind started to wonder of images of her straddling me. My face heated but I jumped as I heard Fin climbing down the ladder with the blankets and pillows.

"Uh oh hey Fin, so yeah she's gonna be on the right, I'll be left." I laughed awkwardly trying to hide my blush. Bonnie just smiled and laughed at me trying so hard to ignore her last comment. "Ok cool, you got the comfy side though Marcaline. Here Bonnie I brought a couple extra blankets for who ever got the right side." He handed her the warm soft fur blankets and her pillow. "Well I'm sure you guys wanna get to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning, night." With that Fin climbed up the ladder back into his and Jake's room to sleep.

"U-Uhm so yeah we should probably get to bed Bonnie." I sat down on my side of the couch thinking of what she said earlier. "You wanna watch a movie or something till we fall asleep?" I asked looking over at Beemo sleeping with a tape sticking out of his back. Out of no where I was pulled down before I could even turn back around, laying with my head resting on her soft plush chest. Instantly my face was got beat red, I looked up at her to see her smiling down at me hugging me tightly. Honestly it felt amazing, her warm, soft, incredibly sexy body under mine again felt really nice.

"U-Um Bonnie, why'd you do that?" I could feel my tail start to sway again, she didn't even need to touch my ears, but her cuddling my head felt great. I could feel her almost petting me, it made me want to stay like this forever. "Cause you looked kind of 1, I thought it'd be fun to tease you. Pay back for what you did earlier when Fin was down here with us." She smiled so cutely at me. She knows how to drive me mad with such small things.

"Oh you know, well could you get up really quickly Marcy?" She asked so kindly, as if I was her cuddly kitten. I obeyed her, sitting back up next her her. I started to fix up the blankets so we could cover up again. I took a quick glance at what Bonnie was doing. Like a curse, instantly turning red again. She was sitting next to me undressing, pulling her sweater over her chest and off her head.

"Bonnie what are you doing?!" I tried not to yell but more a silent scream to not wake Fin. "It'd be to warm if we had all the fur blankets and our clothes took. Come on you too, lose some of your clothes too." I blushed deeply as she pushed me back slightly undoing my jeans tugging them down off my legs. I could hardly even handle her half naked in front of me, now this light pink beauty is undressing me.

"Ok ok I get it Bonnie geez." I grabbed her hands to stop her from continuing any further, she shrugged it off like nothing. I pulled down my pants the rest of the way leaving me in my tank top and underwear. I sat back down making sure my tail wasn't caught in my jeans. I turned back to Bonnie and there she was, pulling her jeans off as well. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment if I hadn't been immortal.

"Geez Bonnie are you gonna get completely naked?" I questioned playfully yet seriously. I tried to keep calm as she fixed her panties, now wearing only that and her bra. "Well do you want me too be fully naked?"

I stopped in my tracks as I looked up at her, searching her eyes. I couldn't see if she was joking or serious. The pink beauty standing before me in all her glory. My head started to spin again, it was getting hard to think again.

Ok so yeah that's all for now, I hope it was a little better then last time. Do tell me what you think I appreciate all your messages an reviews. Thanks again, bye ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so starting from this chapter I'll be updating depending on the reviews I have on the specific story. So for instance this has about 8 reviews, I'll have 8 chapters. Want the story to continue? Then leave a review and that'll tell me "Hey lazy girl make another chapter, I kinda like the story. Maybe." And every review will be a new chapter, I really enjoying hearing your comments, thought, and opinions on my work. It means a lot. Sooooo here you go the next chapter ^.^

Chapter 8:

I couldn't seem to get any words out of my mouth. My tail wasn't swaying, my eyes were fixed on her eyes. I felt warm like my body began to heat up. My breathing seemed to get heavy, what's wrong with me? "Marcy, I'm joking. Don't get so worked up, remember Fin is still upstairs. We can't wake him up with any weird noises." Bonnie just laughed it off, I started to calm down a bit still in shock.

She sat down next to me, still half naked as was I. She laid down and in the process pulled me down with her once again cuddled up against her warm pink body. I stayed silent as I began to relax laying next to her. Our bodies pressed so closely together, her hand running threw my hair. Her chest is my pillow, I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us. "You know I was only playing around right Marcy? I didn't mean to get you so worked up, just seeing you so confused was kind of cute though." She laughed so lightly, I laughed along with her, cuddling into her more as I hugged close to me.

"I know Bonnie, it's ok you just really caught me off guard is all. I didn't know if you were playing or serious." I closed my eyes enjoying her petting my head. "What if I was serious though?" My eyes shot open, again she got me off guard. How could she possibly tease me so much being her arms still shocked she even would be so bold and ask if I want her fully naked.

"Bonnie stop messing with me already, it isn't fun if I'm not the one teasing. If I wanted you naked I'd get you undressed myself." I tried to act as if I wasn't fazed by her previous comments, closing my eyes once again to hold her tightly. "Aww are you getting upset Marcy? Do you really get so flustered when it isn't you doing the teasing?" She laughed at me again, I pouted as I looked up at her. "Bonnie...stop being so mean."

"But you are so adorable Marcy, I can't help wanting to see more of your reactions. You're always so cocky and straightforward, now you are a a shy little kitten." I had enough, I crawled above her. She looked me up at me as if she knew what I was doing. I leaned down kissing her deeply, my tongue licking at her lips. She shut her eyes as her mouth opened slightly, just enough to press my tongue into her mouth. Licking at her tongue softly I swirled and played into her mouth. My hand gliding down her soft body toward the seam of her panties. She seemed almost shocked as I pulled back from our kiss. Almost sad I stopped, I moved lower licking down her neck then back up to her ear. My hand just barley touching the top seam of her panties, I slowly spread her legs apart with my knee.

"Are you going to stop teasing me now Bonnie?" I played with her seam sliding my fingers just under her panties. Gently I licked her ear with my forked tongue, sliding back down to her neck to lightly bite her neck. Her face now a bright blush as she shook her head 'yes' as her breathing hitched. I smiled and pulled my hand away from her panties, leaned up over her kissing her once more before laying down next to her. "Um I-I don't believe you had to go that far Marcy, a stern 'no more teasing' would of been fine." She still had her light blush on her beautiful pink skin. I smiled as she pouted at me before turning away from me, her back to my face.

"Don't be mad Bonnie, you just didn't wanna stop. I didn't know what to do to make you stop, I'm sorry Bon. Do you forgive me?" I moved closer to her hugging her slim soft waist. My tail poking at her side to try and cheer her up, she peeked at me then turned back away. "Only if you make it up to me. You have to let me take all my naps I will ever have ever, on top you cuddling in your lap while you float and let me have kisses before and after my naps."

"Ok fine, it's a promise. Every single nap ever, It's kind of a win win. I get to have my beautiful girlfriend in my lap, cuddling, I get kisses and just to spend that extra time chilling while you relax in my arms? That's probably more of a reward then a punishment." I laughed playfully and I kissed her neck.

"Yeah well, I just enjoy it more when I'm in your arms and, you swaying softly while floating. It's so relaxing it makes falling asleep really easy. Now we are even Marcy, we should probably go to sleep. Who knows if Fin is even really asleep or just listening to us." She lightly laughed as I nodded giving her one last kiss. "I love you Bonnie." She held my hand wrapped around her waist. "I love you too Marcy." I watched as she closed her eyes, falling asleep in my arms. I tugged her close to me as I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

Ok so that's all for now, again review more. Tell me what you think and I'll write a new chapter for every review. Thank you, bye ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys we are at about 11 reviews, I'm not sure if there is more since I'm writing lol anyways thank you for the input and all your comments. I do appreciate it, it just reminds me I'm not just writing for myself, I'm doing it for people who may enjoy my stories. Thank you very much ^.^ here you go, chapter 9 of the bubbline love.

Chapter 9:

My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light in the room I propped myself up on my left arm. I searched the room for any sign of Fin, Jake or Bonnie. I sat up, ran my hands threw my hair out of my face. I stopped as I noticed my head, no ears? I stood and looked behind me, a tail still? What's with that? Maybe it only wears off part by part. I grabbed my pants and fixed my clothes up.

"Bonnie? Fin? Anyone home?" I listened silently for a moment, no one. Why would Bonnie leave me behind like that, I would of woke up if she said something. I stood before floating. Drifting up toward Fin's and Jake's room. Still nothing. Where is everyone man, this sucks. I floated back down to the first floor, one last quick check and I just have to go look for them. I headed outside and once out the door I heard screams. 'Is that Bonnie?'

"Fin! Help me!" I instantly flew out toward her screams, as fast as I could. In the distance I could see Fin running the same direction as I was heading. I flew down grabbing him swiftly.

"What's wrong? Where's Bonnie?!" He looked startled as I had yanked him, shacking him as I flew toward her muffled screams.

"Some crazy big monster came an snatched her up, we were just walking an she came outta no where! I'm hot on his trail Marceline keep going, I can see that big stupid head right now!" I searched toward where he was looking. I could see at the treetops the top of some giants head, long grey hair. 'Don't worry Bonnie, I'm coming for you!'

"Hey tall, red and stupid! Put Bonnie down right now!" I flew down dropped Fin off as I continued toward the huge red monster before me. The thing turned and faced us, a ugly old red cyclops with grey hair. I flew up right to her face an kicked her square in the nose, knocking her down.

"Marceline!? Fin! Help me please!" I looked over at Bonnie, still within the cyclops' hand. "Don't worry Bonnie I'm gonna save you!" The cyclops swatted at me as I flew back. Fin just arriving to us, jumping up and slamming her back down to the ground with a hard kick to the gut, forcing her to drop Bonnie out of her hand. I immediately flew down to Bonnie scooping her up in my arms as Fin held his sword to the cyclops' neck.

"Bonnie are you ok?" I was worried as I flew to the ground inspecting her closely to make sure she was ok. My eyes wondering up and down her body.

"Yes Marcy I'm ok, thank you for saving me. And you too Fin thank you for saving me. Oh and I see your ears are gone now. " She smiled as I hugged her tightly. "Yeah I noticed that this morning. " Looking toward Fin I loosened my arms around Bonnie.

"What's your deal stealing PB like that, we weren't bothering you non. Why'd you take PB you dumb cyclops? " Fin stood above her still with his sword in hand against her neck. "I-I needed to eat her, I need to be beautiful! Once I eat her I'll become pretty just like she is, I just wanna be pretty too." The cyclops pleaded and whined, trying to explain herself.

"You know eating someone won't make you pretty, you gotta be you and love yourself who who you are. Ugly or not you need to stop trying to steal people and eat them, that's not how you fix your problems!" He jumped down and let the cyclops stand rubbing her neck in discomfort.

"Fin it's ok, , I can forgive you for kidnapping me. I need you to promise me you won't go out an try and eat anymore people ok? If you promise I'll even get you some help with making you beautiful, the candy kingdom is full of kind people that'd be happy to help out. So do we have a deal?" Bonnie said as she walked over to the cyclops, extending her hand out to the cyclops in front of her. The cyclops nodded and leaned down just enough to extend a finger out and shake the princess' pink hand.

"Good, now I'll be back in the kingdom by tonight, but you can head over there and talk to peps, my butler. He'll hook you up and make you as pretty as can be, go on girl." She smiled and trotted away toward the kingdom. I smiled and walked over to Bonnie along with Fin.

"You sure are nice Bon, you know how to handle things pretty well." I laid a hand on her shoulder as Fin laughed. "Yeah you always seem to know what to say PB, you sure are smart." He put his sword away and we all started to walk back to the tree house.

"It's nothing, I wouldn't be the princess of the candy kingdom if I wasn't able to handle things such as everyday problems of the citizens. I'm just happy to have helped her, even if she wanted to eat me at first." I laughed with a smirk as I leaned in really close to her ear, making sure Fin couldn't hear.

"Who wouldn't wanna eat you cutie." I let out a light breath against her ear leaning back as we continued to walk. The obvious blush and stern glare at me made me smile even harder.

"Hey Marceline, Bonnie, Jake still hasn't come home so I was wondering. Did you maybe wanna hang out again today? It's kind of boring if no one is home, no fun at all." We walked toward the door, he opened it letting both of us in once again.

"Well Bonnie do you mind? I'm done for whatever you wanna do." I said as I laid back, now floating in the air.

"Well I don't mind spending the rest of today here. Believe me I know it gets lonely when you're by yourself in your room or you know, like your tree house." She smiled and sat of the couch next to Fin, he nodded and thanked us for staying with him again.

"Well you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to maybe do today?" I asked closing my eyes relaxing as my tail started to sway slowly.

"Wanna go hang out in the ice kingdom?" Fin suggested, it wouldn't be a bad idea it was a nice warm day, cooling off would be cool. Plus I get to go hang with Simon.

"I wouldn't mind going to the ice kingdom. How about you Bonnie?" I asked as she thought to herself for a moment. "Yes that'd be nice, I don't mind. As long as the ice king doesn't act all weird if we see him, he still tries to hit on me a lot." Bonnie laughed lightly as she looked at me with a certain look.

"Nah don't worry about him Bonnie, he's really calmed down about princesses and all that stuff. I'll keep an eye on him for you Bonnie." I gave her a light nudge and a wink.

"Alright then guys, you wanna head over there now? Do you need anything before we go?" Fin asked looking between me and her.

"Actually yes I might need a jacket. Marcy would you mind taking me to the candy kingdom really quickly? You can come along if you'd like Fin, so we can all head over there together." Bonnie said as I floated over and picked her up letting her koala hug me from behind as I gestured to Fin to grab my hands.

"Yeah for sure, let's go guys!" He said jumping up grabbing my hands as I flew us all toward the candy kingdom. Surprisingly they didn't seem to heavy. Bonnie hugging me tightly felt kinda good.

Ok hey, yeah this ones just a little longer. Not to much loving but hey I gotta write three more chapters for sure. So again thanks for your reviews and comments, I try to reply to who I can. Look for the next chapter in a day or two hopefully lol I still am working on my Negima story so it's a bit crowded work writing for both the stories. Thank you guys, bye ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

I'm very sorry for this big delay, it's what a week? Yeah I'm sorry, I believe I have ADD or more normally called ADHD. So like its hard for me to stay concentrated on writing for long periods of time. I wrote only about five minutes every couple of hours an yeah it was a mess. I kept doing that with all three of my current stories so again, I appreciate the wait. And I hope you enjoy

Chapter 10:

The flight to the candy kingdom was short. We arrived there in just a couple minutes. I let bonnie off at her window making the trip shorter for her as she gathered her things. I floated down and dropped Fin off in the next open window which happened to be Bonnie's lap. I dropped Fin off in there then flew back up to see if Bonnie was gathering her stuff. Taking a quick peek I looked in threw the window, I heated up little remembering the other night. Me peeking at Bonnie as she was doing all the naughty stuff moaning my name. I shook off the thought as floated up behind her all quite as she was picking some clothes out. I smiled as I scooped her up hugging her tightly, making her drop her clothes.

"Marcy?" She laughed lightly as I held her floating, turning her around so I could kiss her. Softly I felt down her fit figure, stopping at her waist rubbing her back lightly. I didn't want to let go, I got lost in the softness of her lips. Her hands tangled into my hair as she laid on top of me, kissing me so sweetly. She broke our kiss only to softly speak.

"Marcy, we can't..." I pulled her back into the kiss floating us to her bed. Pinning her down, her hands above her head as I kissed her. My head going blank I licked her lip, pushing into her mouth as our tongues touched. I couldn't stop, my body on fire as I held this precious beauty under me. I could feel her hands firmly against my shoulders, she didn't push me but just held me in place. I could feel her easing into my forceful kiss. Her hands snaking around my neck slowly as we pressed and playing with each other's tongues. I would break the kiss only for a second to breathe as our kiss progressed, my hand moving down and under her shirt to grab and feel against her soft well developed chest. I could hear the surprise in her light moan as I lightly bit her lip. I loved the soft feeling if her breast in my hand as I felt and rubbed her nipple threw her bra just enough to get another light moan from her. I couldn't help myself, I was getting further and further lost in the pure heat of this moment.

"Hey PB, you almost ready?" My head shot up as I looked at Bonnie, in pure panic I jumped up off her and started to gather Bonnie's dropped clothes. Bonnie also jumping out of bed to fix her sweater and grabbing her bag as I shoved all her stuff in there.

"U-um yeah one second Fin." She took one last look at herself as I did the same. Everything seemed fine, so I tried calming myself as she walked over getting the door. My mind going crazy I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of her warm body right under my, I cursed the fact Fin had to come up here so fast.

"You all ready PB, we gotta get going if you guys wanna have time to mess around in the Ice Kingdom." I tried to ignore the burning in my body as Bonnie nodded to Fin. I once again let them gather their things before putting Bonnie on my back once again, Fin holding my hands as I flew toward the Ice Kingdom.

We stopped just a short walk away from Simon's ice castle, dropping Fin off as she landed a foot deep in the snow. I set down Bonnie as I landed softly. Fin shuffled around in the snow as looked back toward Bonnie fixing her sweater again. My mind again wondering to little while ago, her light moans which drove me crazy, how cute yet sexy she looked under me again. Why is it always Fin who has to ruin the moment?

"Hey Marcy heads up!" I looked, quickly dodging the snowball Fin threw. Being brought back to reality by the sudden snowball, startled me at first. "To slow Fin!" I laughed as I gathered some snow throwing it back, Fin barley dodging it. Bonnie laughed as she watched, setting her things down on a block of ice before coming over and joining the snowball fight. We laughed and played, each of us getting hit plenty of times. I started to calm down as did the others.

"Man this is fun, I'm glad we came out over here." Fin said laughing dropping himself in the snow laying there tired. This was fun, I looked over at Bonnie. I could tell she was tired. I flew over and picking her up, setting her on top my lap as I floated just above the snow. Just enough room to let her legs rest and sway.

"Yeah this was quite fun, I really enjoyed taking these days off to have spent them with you guys. Pep is probably gonna be mad though." Bonnie laughed so sweetly, I smiled and laughed. I couldn't seem to explain why I was so happy. Just spending this time with her and Fin, it just made all the problems in the world melt away.

"Do you guys wanna see what Simon is up to? It's about lunchtime, maybe he's got something to eat." I asked, floating around slowly with Bonnie thinking. Fin took a look up toward Simon's castle before nodding. Bonnie seemed a bit unsure but I put my hands on her legs.

"I told you I'll keep an eye out for him, he won't try anything Bonnie. Plus Fin is here just in case he does, we'll stop him right away. I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile and she agreed.

"Alright fine, we can go see what the Ice King is doing, and if he'll mind us having lunch at his place." She smiled at me as I hugged her, then picking her up bridal style. Fin began walking up towards Simon's place, me flying along side with Bonnie.

Ok guys again I am sorry, this is so messy an I hope to fix it up soon. I still owe you guys some chapters for this as well as I owe for my other fan fic on Negima, but I appreciate the wait. R&amp;R bye ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

OK so here it is, finally...

Chapter 11:

We arrived at the Ice Kingdom fairly quick, I flew down and dropped off Fin and Bonnie. walking along the two I kinda scanned the Ice castle before we arrived at the main entrance.

"You guys think he's home?" Fin asked as he ran ahead of Bonnie and I. "Ice King! Ice King you here?" We all walked in, still no answer to weather he was here or not. We entered what looked like the his old throne room, with the cage, his chair and his drums. But everything was gone except the cage. The place was a mess, garbage an food, scattered around the floor.

l looked down the halls, Fin and Bonnie shuffling threw garbage. I heard a loud noise, something was up. We looked around and started toward what might have made the noise. "What do you think that was?" Fin ran up ahead of Bonnie and I, following close behind Bonnie hand in hand as I saw Fin pull out his sword. I cautiously scanned the halls, I stopped mid step pulling away from Bonnie's hand.

"Simon!" I ran down the hall, followed by Fin and Bonnie. I stopped an looked around quickly, the room was again a total Wreck. "Hey Simon. Simon you ok?" I nudged his crown, him on the floor, 'dress' flipped up. Covered in what might be junk food, his beard stained with it. "Come on Simon wake up." I kneeled down and shook him, Fin putting his sword away finally.

"Ugh..." Simon slowly opened his eyes, I helped him sit up against his bed. "Wait, Marceline, what's with the crazy getup?" He motioned toward my strange little extra appendage. "Oh nothing Simon, just a little experiment gone wrong. What about you what happened here Simon?" I stood up looked around the room, I noticed Bonnie had a strange look on her. I walked over an gave her a little nudge.

"Oh well no one ever comes to hang out with me, Gunther only ever parties with the other penguins. So I decided I'd just party till I couldn't party anymore and I ended up just partying till I dropped." He stood and shook off all the crumbs and dirty off his face and body.

"Well don't worry about it Ice King we came to hang out with you today, maybe have some lunch if that's cool." Fin said as me and Simon walked him toward the main hall. "That's fine, I need some company. Plus pbs here, she must really like me huh?" He pointed to Bonnie an tried to whisper the last bit to me. I smiled an laughed before patting his back as I looked back at Bonnie and winked. "No she's a friend, you're a friend, nothing more Simon. We are all here just to hang out and have a good time." I let Fin walk ahead with Simon as I slowed to walk along side Bonnie.

"See he's harmless, wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides..." I floated up behind her and hugged her tightly, kissing the back of her neck as I whispered. "No one can take what's mine." I roughly sucked her neck before pulling away, a light moan coming from her as i floated away. Acting like nothing happened I laid back swaying my tail, I could see in the corner of my eye the stern look an bright blush.

I swayed as Fin and Simon continued to talk an laugh, Bonnie looked as if she was upset with me now. "Hey guys I'm starving, Ice King you mind if we have something to eat here?" Fin was always hungry, but now that he mentioned it I was getting pretty hungry myself.

"Yeah do you mind if I use your kitchen, I'd make something for you guys." Bonnie offering to cook? That seemed a bit off. I took a quick look down as they all began talking heading to the kitchen. I followed quietly, still as if I hadn't done a thing to Bonnie. Simon seemed pretty happy Bonnie would be cooking for her. I could hear pots and pans and Fin and Simon going on about just anything they could think about. I gathered a bit of courage and looked down toward Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie, what you cooking?" She instantly looked up and glare. "Oh sorry Marceline, I don't think anything I'm making calls for anything RED. You'll have to find something yourself." She looked away from me an continued cooking, that kinda hurt tho. I started to smell the food, I dared not look down, I'm already thirsting for red. I'm starving! She knows I haven't eaten I hardly had any red at all since we've hung out.

"Ok guys, spaghetti is done." Spaghetti? What the hell! She lied, that's got red in it. She just is upset, gah this isn't fair. I'm starving, I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Fin run over with Simon to eat. What the hell is that? That's not spaghetti! It's just green little strips of vegetables. Man I can't take this anymore.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head to my house I'm kinda hungry I'm gonna go get some red to eat." Fin and Simon acknowledged me as I flew out the window, Bonnie just looked down quietly eating away. She almost looked sad, this hunger is just killing me though. I turned invisible as quietly flew back inside. Just close enough for Bonnie to hear me. "Make some excuse to get outta here an come in the other room now." I flew back silent to not alert the others, I saw the surprise in her face as she set her plate to the side and started to excuse herself. She walked out the room, I followed close behind her before she was out of sight down the hall. She walked into Simon's room furthest from the kitchen.

I flew down and grabbed her. Her surprise almost slipping her lips as I held her against the wall, my lips now roughly against hers. My leg pressed hard between her legs, almost grinding against my knee. Her soft moans an whimpers, through the kiss only fueled my thirst. I pulled back leaned in closely.

"Don't scream." I licked down her neck, now dragging my fangs against her soft light pick skin pulling her sweater down just enough. I stopped and bit down on her shoulder, sucking at the color. She covered her mouth with one hand, grabbing a hold of my hair with the other tightly. Shivering as I sucked harder forming a large grey spot on her shoulder, I ground my knee just slightly against her jeans making her moan louder into her hand. The spot now almost spreading to her neck I eased up, pulling away from her shoulder I felt her grip loosen as she felt almost limp still pressed against the wall.

"M-Marcy..." She looked almost dazed, yet sexual. Light sweat, her usual bright eyes now fuzzy and lost, her breath hitched and heavy.

"I'm...I'm sorry Bonnie, but you know I can't control myself when I'm hungry." I looked down at the now large grey area on her shoulder, it almost made me wanna just get in a ball and cry for even doing this to her. She held my cheek and looked me in the eyes just before giving me a soft kiss.

"It's ok Marcy, I know you can't. But I still got upset, I should not have been upset to begin with so I'm sorry. I'm just a little worn out now is all. I...well I think it was more then hunger just effecting you." She looked down with a light blush at how I was holding her. My knee still held firmly between her legs, my one hand holding her waist the other on her ass. I instantly moved away setting her down, a bright blush now heating my face.

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to Bonnie I swear. I feel like I just straight up assaulted you Bon...I really didn't have control..." I sat down on Simon ' bed, feeling horrible for what I did. She walked over and hugged me, her head resting on my shoulder. I couldn't help but think I was wrong.

"Marcy, you did nothing wrong, I'm your girlfriend. I should of not took your little teasing to heart and just made you something to eat. And um...as for the..well foreplay, that's fine to. You're the only who has ever really touched my like that, and I'm kinda glad you did..." She trailed off, I looked down at her, I could see the bright blush now on her face. I turned slightly and hugged hugged her tightly, she returned it as well. I sat there, my eyes closed. Lost in her warm embrace I felt so home. Like Like I belong in her arms as did she.

"I love you Bonnie..so so much." She shifted slightly in my arms as she looked up at me. "I love you too Marcy, just as much, if not more." She smiled brightly at me as we held each other just for a little bit longer. I couldn't help not wanting to just stay like this forever. But in Simon's place no, we can't stay here like that. I leaned back and kissed her softly.

"Do you maybe wanna get outta here? It's cold, a bit trashed and Simon and Fin are down the hall." I looked at her as she began thinking.

"I wouldn't mind, I should be getting to the Candy Kingdom soon. I know peps is going to be pretty upset. But what about Fin, we said we'd hang out with him today, Jake isn't there to keep him company." I gave it a quick thought. "Why not leave him here, he's got Simon, he's a fun guy. They are totally having a fun time together. Come on they'll be ok." I gave her a smile as she thought things over.

"Ok I'll ask him if he'd like to stay, if he would we'll just head over to the Candy Kingdom, sound good?" I nodded. "Ok stay here I'll go ask them." She hurried back to them fixing her clothes as I fixed my hair. I looked down an saw a little wet spot on my pants, I blushed as I realized what it was from. I sat there a couple minutes, I heard her coming back.

"So he said it's fine, that Ice King and him would just hangout while I head back home. You ready to go?" I nodded and picked her up, helping her on my back as I flew toward the Candy Kingdom.

OK ok...so this is pretty long, and it's cause I had this finished the other night, I'm like heck yeah I can update again. I'm even working on a Hannah hart and Ingrid Nelson fanfic, so I've proud of myself. And I go to copy it to paste it on fanfic documents, and I push the wrong button. Instead of copy I push erase...so it erases the whole thing, I can't retrieve it. I'm depressed I'm like damn ._. So I finally felt up to rewriting it an here it is finished. I hope you guys like it, should I continue should I stop, where do you guys want it to go with the story? It's up to you all let me know kik me, pm me, whatever just let me know. But that's all for now, bye ^.^/


	12. Chapter 12

I could feel Bonnie relaxing into my hold, her head laid on the back of my neck. She felt so warm. I love this beautiful bubble gum princess so much. I couldn't help feel as anxious as I did holding her heading back to the Candy Kingdom. I mean she's the princess yeah, but what'll things be like once she's back to her normal schedule?... Her experimenting on me an hanging out was like a mini vacation. Soon Peps would be keeping her busy, having her away in different kingdoms doing whatever things called for her attention. Just the thought of her being away from me for a couple days kinda makes me sad. Plus what if anything like the cyclops happens, or even worse! She could get hurt! Why can't I just keep her close by with me. She would be safe, we'd be able to just hang out an chill. Not to mention all the love I'd give her. Now I really don't wanna take her back, this totally sucks... I can just feel how sad I'm getting and we aren't even there yet.

I shifted Bonnie softly in my hands, she had her arms around my neck. Holding me tightly, as if I'd ever let her fall. She's always been so precious to me, from the earlier days when we first met. I knew I had felt something toward the pink beauty. Being her test subject was always a good way to get close and spend time with her. I was happy I got a tail and had some cat ears. Just from that little mishap I was able to get close, even tell Bon how I felt. And she felt the same way all this time, I'm such a dummy. Why I waited. Why I even pushed myself away from her when she never even minded me near. I'm so dense sometimes.

I tried to clear my thoughts. My mind was just going in all different first I'm getting sad. Then I'm getting happy. Like why can't I just focus? I kind of hope Bon didn't notice I slowed down, I'm really loving her holding me. I can already see the Candy Kingdom over the top of the trees. Maybe I could spend a couple days at her place? I mean it wouldn't necessarily be weird right? We are friends to anyone who knows us. I know we are dating but that doesn't mean we have to blurt it out at any one who sees us together. What if they ask though? Would Bon really say we are a couple now? Ugh, I'm getting lost again! What is up with me lately. To many things going through my crazy little head.

I just need to be positive, I'm sure things will work out. I dreaded the fact that we are finally here though. The Candy Kingdom. I fly us down toward the entrance of the castle, no need to go straight to her room. I set her down at the door. She calmed smiled and grabbed my hand. Tugging me in with her she lead me the way toward what could be her room. She was silent as was I, a puppy being pulled along. Well in my case a cat. I almost forget I even have this damn tail, it feels so natural now. Kind of fun in a weird way.

"Marcy", I looked up as I was brought back to reality. She continued to pull me along as she looked back at me. "Do you mind if we just avoid peps and go hang out a little longer alone?" I nodded without even thinking about it. Of course I wanted to just be with her. She continued to quietly drag me along, careful to not run into peps. We made it without anyone noticing us. No one but a couple guards who were just a little to slow to realize.

She pulled me in her room, quickly locking the door behind us. She let go of my hand an headed toward her closet. I found myself unconsciously staring, I started to float without even meaning to. She took a quick look at me before opening the door and picking out some clothes. "Do you want to shower?" I blankly looked at her as she gestured some clothes toward me. "I uh...I don't think I'd mind a shower now. Thanks." I flew and grabbed the plain t-shirt and black shorts from her. "Um just go on ahead then?" I asked unsure, feeling a little odd about the sudden gesture. She smiled so sweetly and nodded. That smile. It just eases any doubts I have. I smiled back before flying into the bathroom setting the clothes aside.

Her bathroom sure is nice and neat, mine is always such a mess. So clean and tidy in here. I kind of wonder what Bon is doing. And why she offered me a shower so suddenly. I'm sure it's nothing but still, I better just shower and get it over with.

OK so I'm leaving this here, I needed to update it. I really am sorry for the long wait it's been like what a year since first posted this I really need to get a move on. I appreciate who still read an enjoy this. It's been really good ^.^ I will continue but I'm getting a little lost of where I want this to head so maybe some suggestions would be truly appreciated. Thank you again bye ^.^/


	13. Chapter 13

I am changing the style I write in a bit. Hopefully I can fix the rest of my story as well, I like it to be neat and a bit more clean and easy to read. So hopefully you all don't mind the change. Please continue to support this story ^.^

I took a look toward the shower, pulling on the water while it heated up. Showers always relax me so much, just sitting in here while it steams up feels great. I start to take my clothes off, setting them in a decent pile to the side. Taking a quick feel on the water, not to hot not to cold. Just right, I step in, instantly feeling a rush of water on me as I wet my hair. I don't really have anything of my own here so using Bonnie's stuff wouldn't be a bad thing. I grab the bottle and squeeze a good pile of shampoo in hand as I start running it into my thick hair. It honestly feels amazing. Plus the smell from her shampoo reminds me of her, so sweet it's almost sickening how good it smells. I get a little extra, running it against my little extra appendage, washing the tail that still hasn't seemed to leave. Rubbing it feels kinda good though, it's really sensitive under the warm water though. Wait, was that me? Or did the door open? I tried to look outside of the glass room, to fogged to see well enough.

"Bon, that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Marcy."

"Did you need something?"

I continued to wash out the soap in my hair, not wanting it to get in my eyes as I saw her blurry figured shuffle around slightly. Not being able to see fully it looked like she was getting undressed.

"I just wanna join."

"Wait what? You wanna join?.."

"Yeah, is that not ok?"

I tried to think, it wasn't necessarily not ok or bad in a way. But just wanting to jump in with me, that's so sudden I'm kind of nervous.

"I mean...it's ok I guess, wouldn't you rather wait though? I won't be long I'm doing my hair."

"It's faster if we both shower. It's not like you won't eventually see naked, it's natural. Now scoot over."

I hesitantly scooted forward facing away from the water as I shower my hair a bit more. Just then she opened the sliding door stepping in slowly as she turned and closed it. She's so slim, her skin that beautiful light pink, the gray spot still visible from a while ago at Simon's place. She turned and smiled at me, I could feel myself heat up as I looked up and down her body, I could tell she saw me doing it but she didn't mind. She was doing the same thing, she grabbed the soap and started lathering herself in it, weeping her hands to make it soapy faster.

"Y-You wanna wash it off while I do that?"

"Yeah thanks Marcy."

I began switching position with her, the semi-small shower forcing me and her to gently touch as I grabbed the soap foaming it in my hand as she began washing herself off. Water now drenching her long pink bubblegum hair, I could only stare, not even worrying about myself showering but the heat rising between my legs only getting stronger. I couldn't hold back as I ran my soapy hands around her slender pink waist. Catching her off guard as I moved closer, our bodies now pressed together as I felt around her body, moving my hands up toward her soapy chest.

"Marcy?...wait.."

"I can't, you can't ask me to wait when you look like this in front of me."

I grabbed her breast, fondling her softly as her head fell back onto my shoulder, my fingers now messaging her now hard nipples. I could feel her hands grab hold of my hips as I lightly kissed her neck, making sure it wasn't soapy before. I gently bit at her neck not puncturing her soft skin like before, I could hear her breath getting hitched and heavy as I moved on hand down her stomach and lightly ran it over her already wet slit. I couldn't help but almost groan as she dug her finger nails into my sides, only making me want to go deeper.

"You're so sexy Bonnie...so beautiful."

I spread her legs with one of mine as she tried to hold herself up against the shower wall, my fingers still working her nipple and gently roaming over her wet slit. Sliding it up against it not touching her hardened bud just yet as I circled it softly.

"Ah...Marcy please..."

Her breath steadily getting faster as teased her soaking entrance, her begging making it only harder to resist her sexy eager body. I softly leaned against her ear, licking at it with my forked tongue whispering into her ear.

"Tell me what you Bonnie...and I might just grant your wish...after I've had my fun of course."

I could tell she was enjoying the teasing, she blinked, dazed from the touches on her body. I couldn't help but press two of my fingers at her entrance, now dripping wet. Not pushing in all the way, but just enough to feel the tips of my fingers almost inside her warm sex.

"Ah! I...I want you to fuck me Marcy...please.."

I moaned at how sexy she was sounding, her nails never letting up on my sides as I pressed against her soaked sex harder. Making her moan just a bit louder, god that sexy moan made me want to fuck her so hard. But the teasing was worth the wait, I moved my hand from her chest getting a sad sigh from my beautiful girlfriend. I used my free hand to grab and hold up her left leg, making her now lean back against me.

"You really want me to fuck you? Or would you rather be teased some more?"

"No...please...please Marcy, just make me yours already..."

Her soft moans to my touch only turned me on more, I have to hear that moan again. I gently slide two fingers inside her, holding her leg as I kissed her neck softly. Her moans driving me crazy as I gently moved my fingers in deeper.

"F-Fuck Marcy...yes more..."

I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers, I continued to slide them as deep as I could slowly pulling them out as I curled them pushing back up into her hot sex. Gaining more moans I then I had hoped for as she moved her hands away from my sides. Grabbing hold on my head as she tried to keep herself from buckling from pleasure. I could hear her breathing getting faster as I decided to fasten my pace with my fingers. My thumb now rubbing her sensitive clit as she pulled my hair.

"Marcy! Ah glob...faster, please.."

I did as she said as I started to pump my fingers in slightly faster. Not wanting to hurt the beauty in my hands as I continued to kiss at her neck. I would lightly bite her, sucking just a bit of gray from the beautiful pink skin. Fueling my own arousal in the process. Water and Bonnie's dripping sex mixing as I paced myself, now rubbing her clit slightly harder.

"I love you Bonnie...so much."

Her moans seemed to get louder as I said that, her walls now even tighter then before as I continued to pump gently inside her. Making her grip on my hair all the more tight as she pulled harder, as if her pleasure would lessen if if she didn't pull. Enduring the slight pain as I slide my fingers out almost all the way, then slamming them deeply inside her making her scream my name. My own sex dripping from excitement and her moans.

"Marcy I'm gonna...ahh! I'm gonna..cum soon...ah fuck..."

"Go ahead, come when you're ready Bon. Scream my name again while you cum for me.."

Her moans were getting louder, her breath hitching as I fingered her deeply, rubbing up into her gspot as she began to tighten once more. My fingers feeling like they were being sucked in as she moaned loudly, her orgasm spilling over as I felt her warm cum gush around my fingers.

"Ngh..ahhh..Marcy I'm cumming!.."

Now slowly pulling out as her moaning subsided my fingers covered is the slick liquid. I brought it to my mouth sucking my own fingers clean as I let her stand still slightly spazzing as I turned her around just enough to kiss her. My lips locking onto hers as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, letting her taste her own sweet juice from my mouth. Now swallowing all her sweet liquid I finished washing both of us off. Still slightly dazed I helped her out of the shower. Wrapping her in the towel as I did the same, letting her sit at the edge of her face to relax as I quickly dried off. Getting dressed in the bathroom bringing the clothes she had brought with her out.

"Here let me help you Bon."

I helped her stand as she dried herself off, giving me a sweet smile as she leaned in giving me a soft kiss before turning around to put her bra and panties on. I handed her the shirt, then her pants, she looked absolutely beautiful as always. I couldn't help but feel a bit wrong, Bonnie didn't need to have her first time in a shower...just realizing what I had actually done. I couldn't help but feel just awful about the whole thing.

"Um I'm sorry about that...I know you said you hadn't done anything like that before...and I kind of just threw it on you like that. I'm really sorry Bonnie, I really am."

"Marcy, I told you already, you don't need to apologize for everything you do. I know what I was doing, if anything I was kind of asking for that to happen."

"U-um what do you mean?"

I sat down next to her as she wrapped the towel around my neck catching all the water from dripping.

"I knew you had been aroused since you saw me that night in this room. I heard you in my room, I wasn't completely sure of it at first but you know me. I have this place wired like crazy, my room had a separate camera system then the main one. I checked it out and saw you watching me while I um, touched myself..."

Bonnie tried to continue through her blush, I couldn't help but catch her drift as she continued her story.

"And once I was sure it was you I knew that you may have felt the same way. So I planned the whole experiment thing on purpose, I knew exactly what that drug would do. It'd make you feel as if you were in heat like a normal feline. The ears and tail I added cause well, that is just adorable."

Her blush still showing as she tugged at my tail as it swayed behind me. I was shocked, I was happy though. Just from her finding out about that night she helped me in more then one way. I wasn't even mad about that dumb drug, it had been a great thing anyways.

"And it worked better then I had imagined. You were able to tell me how you felt, and now you have just taken my first time. Which was beyond amazing Marcy, you were so amazing."

I could feel my face heat up as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. Her soft lips lingering as I thought over everything she had said. I was still happy, not a trace of anger or deceit. Pure happiness, I now had the girl of my dreams, we were dating. I had just had one of the best times seeing her like that in the shower, I was her first. And she had loved it.

"I'm a bit to happy you found out about it...I have you now cause of it. Tail and ears are whatever."

I laughed as I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her slender form. It only felt right holding her like this, like this was were I belonged all this time. It was my new home. She was a part of my life, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I'm glad you aren't mad Marcy. I just couldn't seem to tell you myself, I made you go through that whole experiment and heat."

"It was worth it Bonnie, I love you so much. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too Marcy, so so much."

So? I did a decent update for once, does it seem like I should maybe end it here? Is this a good enough chapter to finish off this long over a year wait? Tell me what you think, yay or nay to continuing or stopping and ending it here. I need as much impute as possible please. I have started an account on under my StonedIris username. So far it's going iffy over there, but I hope it gets better. I can't wait to hear the feedback and review on this possible last chapter. Bye ^.^


End file.
